The Quiz That Lies
by RingsOfRevenge
Summary: Madame Bustier is out, but her sister Miss Bustier isn’t. The class has a new subsitute, Chloé is the teacher’s pet, and there’s a quiz on Ladybug and Chat Noir where Chloé decides all the answers. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?
1. Probably the Only Chapter

***smashes head on table***

 **Please don't ask why I'm writing a third story while in the middle of my other two.**

 **Just... Don't.**

 **Anyway.. Yeah this is a new story, and a oneshot unless you guys want more. And you'll know what it's about if you read the summary. Oh, and again all speech is in italics.**

 **No clue.**

 **If you didn't read the summary, then GO AND READ IT NOW!**

 **:P My writing will be at its worst probably since I'm really tired and feeling lazy. :P**

 **Oh, yeah! The story! (There are Miraculouses in this story, just no Akumas this chapter. If I do another chapter, it might have an Akuma, depending on the readers' choice.). Just saying, if I do another chapter, I'd like ideas for it since I don't have any. Apart from maybe reveal.. OOO OOOO OOOO OOO**

Marinette woke up with a sharp jolt. She glanced at her watch, and was delighted to see that she wasn't late. She actually had 30 minutes to get ready.

Perhaps this was because she didn't have any homework apart from to study Ladybug and Chat Noir. That was her only homework for this week; History homework. And she could go to bed early because she _was_ Ladybug, so she knew enough.

Then she randomly got four paper cuts. One on her chin, one on her right shoulder, and two on her left shin.

She slided off her bed, yawning and stretching her arms, and slowly trudged down the stairs, savouring the early-ness.

Then she remembered: her watch was 10 minutes late! So actually had only 20 minutes to get ready. She picked up the pace, and swiftly crunched her cereal.

She headed back upstairs, and changed into her normal school outfit: pink jeans, a white top with fine grey stripes and a grey blazer.

She heard a cackle, but completely ignored it; she didn't have time for her mind to play tricks on her today.

All her movements were slow today, but when she kicked off her slippers, slipped into her school shoes, and tripped, she turned to the clock and rushed out the door, realising that she had only five minutes.

Then she remembered to dive back in and plant a kiss on Sabine's cheek. Sabine was her mother, and Tom was at work. Marinette envied him for always being able to get to work/school early, or very rarely on time. Sabine nodded at her daughter, pleased, and ushered her out the door.

Confident that she would be just on time, Marinette arrived at school. She felt a thud on her back, and whipped round to see a familiar brunette with glasses.

 _'Record time, girl! Only.. Two minutes late?'_ Marinette's best friend Alya shrugged. She patted her on the back again, and Marinette grinned.

 _'Not that bad, right? So... Mme. Bustier said we were having a substitute today. Mind telling me who she is?'_

Alya groaned. ' _Miss Bustier.'_ Marinette tilted her head in confusion at this, her title was _Madame_ Bustier, not miss.

 _'Mme. Bustier's sister. She's so strict, and CHLOÉ is the teacher's pet now. It makes me feel like crying.'_ Alya explained.

 _'WHAT???'_ Marinette shrieked. 14 heads turned to her, and her cheeks developed a rosy hue. _'Sorry.'_

Chloé strutted past her just then like she was Queen Of The World.

Marinette's face fell, and a strict voice was heard from behind her.

 _'QUIET!'_ Miss Bustier reprimanded her. Marinette spun round and apologised profusely. Chloé smirked and everyone walked towards their seats.

Marinette heard another evil laugh.

 _'So, I hear you have been learning about Ladybug and Chat Noir, have you not? Such foolish teenagers, aren't they? They're going to get themselves killed, one of these days.'_ Alya, Marinette and Adrien fumed with rage, and several pairs of eyes looked at them, confused.

 _'And now, we are going to take a quiz on them. You should get all the answers correct if you did your homework.'_

Chloé beamed, and Marinette's eyes widened.

 _Did Chloé actually do her homework for once?_ She thought.

Sabrina gave out the test papers; Marinette's was folded and all messy. Trust Chloé and Sabrina to do something like that.

 _'You may begin when you receive your test sheets. You will have one hour to the test. An F for anyone who doesn't finish.'_ Miss Bustier told them.

Mylene cowered in fear, and Chloé gave her a cruel smile, teasing her.

Marinette begun her test, scanning the first question, reading it carefully.

 ** _Who do Ladybug and Chat Noir save Paris from? At least one sentence explanation._**

Marinette put, _Hawkmoth and his Akumas. Akumas are people who Hawkmoth saw negative feelings in them, and he gives them powers in exchange for them to retrieve Ladybug_ _and Chat Noir's Miraculouses._

 _ **How many Miraculouses are there, what form do they take, what animal are they based on, and what are all the kwami's names?**_

A tricky question, but Master Fu had shown Marinette this before... Oh!

 _There are seven Miraculouses, a ladybug themed one, a cat themed one, a fox themed one, a bee themed one, a turtle themed one, a peacock themed one, and a butterfly themed one. The ladybug one is earrings, the cat one is a ring, the fox themed one is a necklace, the bee themed one is a comb, the turtle themed one is a bracelet, the peacock one is unknown, and the butterfly one is a brooch. The names of the kwamis are Tikki... Plagg... Trixx? Pollen? Wayzz, Duusu and Nooroo._

This was a short quiz, so there was only five questions, but they were really tricky. Marinette continued.

 ** _Do any of the Miraculous holders know the others identity?_**

She and Chat didn't know each other's, so she almost put no. But then she remembered that Master Fu knew hers and she knew Master Fu's. So she put yes.

And yet again, she heard a giggle. A child's giggle.

 ** _Why does Hawkmoth want Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses?_**

Easy. _To have ultimate power._

 _ **Final Question-**_

 _'TEN MINUTES LEFT!'_ Miss Bustier yelled.

 ** _Final Question: is Ladybug or Chat Noir more popular?_**

 _That_ was easy. She scribbled down, _Ladybug,_ smiling to herself.

 _'TIME UP!_ ' Miss Bustier screamed. She took the sheets in.

 _'A bonus question. Who is Ladybug and who is Chat Noir?'_

Marinette shouted, _'WE DON'T KNOW!'_ To keep her identity secret.

Miss Bustier glared. _'Fine, I'll mark your tests during break. Now go, be off!'_

At break, Alya and Marinette walked across the school gardens, chatting peacefully.

Alya turned to Marinette and whispered, _'Keep you voice low. A familiar blonde named Chloé Bourgeois and her sidekick called Sabrina Raincomprix are coming to eavesdrop.'_ Alya now turned to the bluenette, excited. _'I filmed all the questions for the Ladyblog. Let's see if they can get them all right. I'm going to ask Ladybug to mark them!'_

Marinette nodded. _'I'm sure she will. She's a good friend of mine, y'know. I know her identity, but I'll never tell!'_

 _'What if I tickle you?'_ Alya asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

Marinette giggled. _'Still no!'_

After.

break, the class went back in for their results. Miss Bustier looked very disappointed.

 _'YOU ALL GOT FAILS APART FROM CHLOÉ AND SABRINA!!!'_ She hollered, and havoc wreaked in the classroom, people moaning and threatening Miss Bustier.

o0o

The next day at school, Marinette was 20 minutes late for school. Mme Bustier was looking at them all, grinning like a creep.

And then she heard Chloé cackling, matching the chuckles from earlier.

 _'The test from yesterday, most of you actually did very well! Only Chloé got an F, since she told my sister Fake_ _information, and she used it as the answers! Marinette, Adrien and Alya you all got an A, well done! Everyone else got a B, a B or an A! I'm all very pleased with you, so you may do whatever you want for the rest of the day! Wait. Where's Chloé?' Madame Bustier told them._

 _'She's been akumatized, look! Again!'_ Lila pointed out. Chloé's screeches could be heard through the window.

 _'I deserved top marks in that test! So what if I have been akumatized once? I can be akumatized again! And you know what? I'm going to tell you whatever I want, and you_ will _believe me! I am Hypnotiser, and you will tremble under my gaze! Oh, and Marinette? I know you're Ladybug. And Adrikins, you're the mangy alley cat aren't you?_

The class began to scream and panic, and chaos erupted in just one room.

 **Cliffhanger? No? Meh.**

 **Bye, hope you enjoyed, and tell me if you want another chapter!**


	2. Successful Capture?

**Reviews said do more. Reviews complained as well. Sorry about those things that you were complaining about, but if you don't like it, then feel free to complain through reviews or PM and stop reading this STRAIGTAWAY.**

 **This is going to be the whole thing from Chloé's view and more, but if this is not what was wanted, (poor Chloé if you don't want her I might actually feel sorry for her) then I'll immediately make this a three shot. This is probably going to become a multi-chapter thingy.**

 **So. That's all I have to say :P I think.**

 **Wait. No it isn't. Wait yeah it is never mind :P**

Chloé was in class, waiting for the new substitute, when she stumbled in.

Strawberry blonde hair that was plaited neatly, and ocean green eyes, Chloé immediately liked her more than Madame Bustier.

 _'I am Miss Bustier, your usual teacher Madame Bustier's sister. She is in the middle of a... crisis.'_ Her voice was sweet, and passionate, and so ready for everything.

At least it was to Chloé.

Sabrina had done Chloé's homework as usual, but then she heard that they were doing a test based on the homework. A quiz on Ladybug, her best friend, and the mangy alley cat, Chat Noir.

She already knew that she would ace this test since y'know, Ladybug and her hung out _all_ the time. **(In your dreams Chloé)**

Questions were being flung across the room, and Chloé covered her ears; the noise was too much for her.

 _'What crisis?'_

 _'Haha, is she crying?'_

 _'Max, no, she's DYING! Haha!'_

 _'Good one Kim!'_

 _'Guys, look a-'_

 _'QUIET! Look at poor Chloé, such a good girl I can already tell she is, and she must cover her ears! Shut up, all of you!'_ Chloé beamed at the praise; it wasn't every day someone who wasn't her family or Sabrina paid her a compliment now, was it?

Then Maritrash burst in, her face a disgusting red from exhaustion, panting like a miserable peasant. Then again, that's all she was. A miserable peasant.

Alya and Maritrash chatted for a bit, abruptly. Chloé turned up her nose as she strode past them.

 _'WHAT???'_ Maritrash shrieked randomly. Chloé stifled a giggle which no one heard, fortunately.

 _'QUIET!'_ Miss Bustier rebuked Maritrash, and Chloé painted a smug smile onto her face.

Chloé heard a faint cackle, but simply ignored it.

 _'So, I hear you have been learning about Ladybug and Chat Noir, have you not? Such foolish teenagers, aren't they? They're going to get themselves killed, one of these days.'_ Alya, Marinette and Adrien fumed with rage, and Chloé, along with some others, looked at them, confused.

 _'Miss?'_ Chloé raised her hand.

Miss Bustier slowly turned round and arched an eyebrow. _'Yes?'_

 _'Um.. Are you... Are you English? Because, well, you're_ Miss _instead of_ Madame

Miss Bustier's lips twitched into a smile, impressed. _'Indeed! Congratulations for noticing, Chloé! Everyone give Chloé a round of applause!'_

No one but Sabrina clapped, and Miss Bustier sent a furious glare at the girls. Chloé narrowed her eyes at the boys, all of them apart from her Adrikins.

And then Maritrash snapped up with a jolt. Daydreamer.

 _'Miss! Mari- nette? Yeah, Marinette was daydreaming?'_ Usually in class this was not something to receive a punishment straightaway; you'd get a warning first. But this was a sad time when Chloé was the tea-

 _HEY!_

Fine, Chloé! But Chloé was the teacher's pet, so Marinette was sharply scolded-

 _EXCUSE ME!_

Oh, yeah. Maritrash was sharply scolded, sorry.

 _'Tattle-tale!'_ Alya shot back, folding her arms in her friend's defence. Chloé pointed and Alya was immediately given detention after school. And there was nothing that an ear-splitting moan could do about it. And then...

 _ADRIEN GAVE CHLOÉ THE LOOK!_

The look of love, and admiration... Chloé winked at him, but Juleka, completely ruining the moment, asked if they could get on with the test. Chloé sulked and Juleka suddenly had to stay in at break, much to the mayor's daughter's delight.

And then Adrien- Adrikins, sorry, gave Chloé the look again. Maritrash whispered to Alya, and Chloé told on them again. Somehow, they were both given a week's detention.

Sabrina giggled. _'Miss Bustier, it's almost the end of the day! Shouldn't we do the fun quiz that you set for us? I'm sure Chloé will_ love _it!_ '

Miss Bustier nodded, and Sabrina began to pass out the papers. She gave two to herself and none to Chloé, and one to everyone else. Sabrina crumpled Maritrash's paper a bit to please Chloé, and Miss Bustier calmly told them to begin.

Time passed, and everyone quietly did the test while Chloé inspected her nails. Abruptly, Sabrina chirped,

 _'C-Chloé, I don't know the answer to these. What do I do?'_

Chloé grimaced and gave Sabrina a dirty look.

 _'Ugh, do I really have to do everything myself?'_ Chloé snatched her sheet out of the unsuspecting redhead's hands, and thrust them across the classroom to Adrikins.

Annoyingly, he looked unimpressed and tossed them back to her- with great style- and Chloé moaned before scribbling a _'No Clue'_ on every question. Sabrina followed- What a copycat!- and Chloé left the classroom without being dismissed.

Then she rushed back in to hear that everyone got an F apart from her and Sabrina. Chloé immediately declared that Adrien also got an A like the blonde and her sidekick, and Miss Bustier did not object.

She didn't go back into the classroom that day. I mean, come on! Who could be bothered? (Anyone but Chloé) The effort of working was... astounding.

The next day, Chloé sauntered into class without realising that the French teacher was back, giving Chloé a stern look. Chloé didn't noticed, but snapped up straight when her name was called for the fourteenth time. **(Amazing)**

Then Mme. Bustier smiled again at everyone else. _'Everyone got an A, actually! Apart from Chloé and Sabrina, of course!'_ **(Inaccurate, she did not say that I assume but sorry)**

The class cheered and clapped, and Kim even whistled, which got him a detention. Juleka, Marinette and Alya were given a 'Get Out Of Detention' card to make up for the detention which had been wrongly given to them.

Chloé stormed out the room with test paper in hand, when a voice took up her mind as an Akuma fluttered to her sheet.

 _'Hello, Hypnotiser.'_ A voice tinged with aberration filled the empty space, echoing quietly. _'I am Hawkmoth, and you must do a favour for me. Madame Bustier doesn't realise that you are correct. You can hypnotise everyone into knowing that you know everything, but in return you must retrieve Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses."_

The space around Chloé's eye sockets turned red, and she nodddd. _'Yes, Hawkmoth. I failed you once as Antibug, but I won't do that again.'_

Purple mist surrounded Chloé, and she was transformed into a super villain.

Hypnotiser moved across Paris, gathering an army that all believed that she was right. Any moment now, and Ladybug and Chat Noir would show up.

Twenty minutes later, she heard a reasonably familiar voice. _'Looks like the cat's gotta keep his pawmise and save Paris again, huh?'_ Chat punned, and Hypnotiser glared at him before narrowing her eyes and sending blue energy out of her test sheet.

 _'Hypnotiser, you think it would be better for the world if I gave you my Miraculous? Well, you're always right, so...'_ he trailed off.

 _'Very good, Hypnotiser! Keep on going!'_ Hawkmoth was bouncing about in his lair. Chat Noir's Miraculous was his! Finally!

Hypnotiser nodded. _'Yes.'_

Chat began to slip his ring off slowly, and Ladybug was still nowhere to be seen.

 **I kind of want to make it so Hawkmoth is dazzled by Adrien's appearance and forces Hypnotiser to give the ring back. Etc. The next chapter will be fun to write!**


	3. Dumb Dreams

**I haven't been on for a year, and I'm sorry, but I'll make this a much longer story, and through this absent year I think my writing has improved.**

 **POV: Marinette and Adrien / Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

 **Enjoy!**

Marinette conversed with Tikki.

'Marinette!' Tikki squealed. 'Go on! Become Ladybug!'

'I don't know, Tikki.' Marinette shrugged, sighing. 'I get the feeling that she's right. She's not treated equally. She deserves better, and it's not her fault she's a bully.'

Tikki glared, and facepalmed. 'I have been trying to get you to realise this for 30 minutes now. That. Is. Her. Power.'

'Lucky.' Marinette replied dreamily. 'Adrien would love me...'

Tikki slapped her.

'Ah!' Marinette recoiled at the light touch.

'Marinette! Get out there!!!'

Marinette tapped the space bar on her keyboard twice, and an image of Adrien Agreste grinning as he scratched his neck popped onto the screen. Marinette pressed ESC, and the image shifted into a calming pink background with hundreds of _unnecessary_ lovehearts.

Leaning forward, Marinette pursed her lips and moved near Adrien's mouth. She didn't see Tikki narrowing her adorable kwami eyes behind her, levitating near her neck.

As she began to kiss his picture, she felt an irresistible sensation creeping up her neck. She shuddered and tumbled down the stairs, screaming 'SERIOUSLY?' At Tikki, who had tickled her.

'Adrien! You're less than an hour early for fencing!'

'T-Thanks Nathalie..?' Adrien stuttered, utterly confused.

'Go.'

'D-dad?'

'Adrikins! Look at Maritrash! _So lame!'_

'Chloé, she's nicer than you.'

'Camembert! Adrien, if you wanna save your _Valentine bugaboo_ , you need to transform. Camembert!'

'Plagg... no! Plagg!'

The kwami yawned lazily. 'Finding yourself in trouble again?'

'Plagg, help me...'

'Kid, this is the test. Master Fu had to unleash her at some point.'

'What?'

'Chat Noir can't do this. Neither can Ladybug.'

The word _Ladybug_ snapped Adrien to his senses. Where was he? He glanced down at his finger.

The ring was gone. He saw a cloud of indigo butterflies surrounding something on top of the Eiffel tower. His Miraculous.

Where was Plagg, and Ladybug?

What was going on?

He felt a stinging sensation on his cheek, and yelled out, 'Ah!' in a truly terrified voice before chasing his kwami, Plagg. No. Plagg was trapped in the ring.

Marinette rubbed her head and groaned. 'Tikki!'

Tikki playfully pushed her to the window, then said, 'Go, Marinette! You're Paris's last hope!

Then-

Adrien woke up. Looked out the window. Everything was fine. He checked his schedule - no giant OOFs written all over each lesson. He cursed as he realised that it had all been a dream.

Plagg burst into laughter, pointing and cackling wildly. Adrien glared.

'You-' Plagg began, screaming with pure humour, 'Sound so stupid!'

Adrien folded his arms. 'Looks like we magically ran out of Camembert.' He smirked.

'Fine. Kid, you got school in a few hours.'

'I know. I'm doing it, Plagg! If you become my dad I am going to ditch you and burn the ring.'

'You wanna get divooooorced from Lllllaaaaddddyyyyybbbuuuuuug?' Plagg teased, floating round Adrien's head and slapping anything he could.

'Oh, I'm gonna get you for that!'

Plagg shrieked and dived out the window. Arching an eyebrow, Adrien yelled 'Claws out!' then 'Claws in!'. Plagg appeared before him, but flew off again, clutching his stomach.

'I will do this all day until you're tired!' Adrien called after him. Plagg sighed, returned and slumped against the window as Adrien prepared to go to school.

Marinette shuddered. That was an odd dream. Wait... was she ticklish?

'Marinette,' Tikki began squeakily. 'I heard something while you were asleep.'

Marinette giggled. 'I'm late for school, don't even try to tickle me!'

Frowning, Tikki leaned out the window. 'That's not what I was going to say... I can try your theory out after school if you want.'

Marinette hastily pulled on her classic pink jeans and grey blazer before darting out the door without waving goodbye to her parents in order to escape the Supreme Tikki Tickles.

 **This was a short chapter xd**


End file.
